


The Belladonna Household

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, Incest, Loli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: Kali loves her daughter, and wants to show it to her daughter every single day!





	The Belladonna Household

The Belladonna Household was highly regarded on the island of Menagerie, and for good reason. The Belladonna’s were once high respected members in the White Fang, and even after their departure from the organization, still held the respect of the Faunus by being the chief family of Kuo Kuana. However, every family had their secrets, it was only natural. Then again, most family secrets weren’t as severe as the ones most families had. For one, though Ghira’s wife, Kali, was very obviously a cat Faunus, some would think that she was a horse Faunus. As to why, you need to look no further than the behemoth of a cock she had between her legs. She never disclosed how or why she was blessed with such a member, but no one seemed to care, especially if they were the guard getting plowed into oblivion by it. Then, there was also their daughter, the little loli daughter they kept a secret from everyone in Menagerie. The reason for this was linked to Kali’s secret; for the mother absolutely loved fucking the shit of poor, little Blake.

She didn’t know why, but something just felt so right about using her giant cock to stretch out Blake’s tight, little holes. Call her crazy, but Kali knew what she liked, and she didn’t hear Blake complaining either. So, as opposed to exposing her daughter and having to deal with public opinion, Kali kept the little loli her and Ghira’s little secret. And with Ghira gone most of the time with White Fang meetings, that left her with mostly full days all alone with her little Blakey. It was not uncommon for Kali to literally spend an entire day fucking Blake. As a matter of fact, after so many seemingly repetitive months, the mother and daughter seemed to have it down to a schedule. Allow me to run that schedule down.

The day would begin with Kali walking into Blake’s room, completely naked from the waist down. From there, she’d move over to Blake’s bed and position herself just above the sleeping loli. With the sight of her sleeping daughter, Kali would take her cock in both of her hands and begin stroking it ever so softly to begin. As a heat began building up inside her, Kali would move downwards, rubbing her cock all over Blake’s face and letting her heavy nuts rest on Blake’s chin. She’d continue stroking herself off while dragging the large pillar of cock across Blake’s face, just thinking of all the things she would do to Blake that day. The fucking, the moaning, the screaming, everything about it made Kali more and more hard, and brought her closer to the orgasm she needed to start the day off. And if anyone was going to bring her over the edge, it was going to be Blake.

The sleeping Faunus was completely unaware of what her mother was doing, as she was too engrossed in the wonderful dream she was having. Yet still, she never seemed to learn from the past. For anyone who was constantly awakened by cum being blasted in their face, they would know by now that they’d never wake up peacefully again. However, the little naive cat seemed to think that every morning would be different. Unfortunately, nothing would change this morning, especially as Kali felt herself getting closer and closer to cumming. Biting down on her lip, Kali picked up the pace at which she jerked her cock. Small mews and moans escaped her lips as the woman finally felt herself get pushed over the edge. Rope upon rope of cum shot from the tip of her cock and struck the slumbering Blake square in the face, coating her face in gallons of thick, warm spunk. The blast hit her with enough force to wake her from her sleep, the Faunus loli jolting awake, her mouth opening in surprise.

However, doing so only meant that the cum that was shooting out like water from a hose, went straight into her mouth and down her throat. This caused that spunk to go straight to her stomach, bulging out her stomach almost instantly. However despite how forceful it was, Blake took it in stride and swallowed it down with gusto, not even flinching from the pressure of the cum blasting into her stomach. Kali continued emptying her balls down Blake’s mouth until she was completely spent, her balls now completely drained as she fired off the last of her rounds. Sighing contently, she patted Blake on the head before getting off the bed, humming contently to herself.

“Hope you enjoyed breakfast, sweet heart, I know it’s your favorite!” Kali said happily as Blake laid down on the bed, face covered in cum and belly full of her mother’s goo.

As Blake wiped the cum from her face, her ears propped up when she heard Kali’s voice call out to her again.

“And wash up dear, then don’t forget to come and do your chores!”

Blake groaned as she dragged herself out of bed and went over to her bathroom, splashing water in her face to wash the cum off of her. The Faunus had a lot to do if she was going to be prepared for her day.

–

The first chore Blake was responsible for was doing the dishes. The Belladonna’s were responsible for having many guests, whether they be members of the White Fang or friends from Kuo Kuana. Either way, a lot of guests meant a lot of dinner plates, and that all meant that Blake had quite the workload for her when she woke up. However, Blake didn’t seem to mind washing the dishes, even if she had to do them by hand. The time to herself gave her time to think and daydream, but things got more complicated when Kali noticed how fine her daughter’s ass looked while bent over the sink. Ever since then, Blake spent her time doing the dishes getting her ass railed by her mother’s humongous cock and this day was no different.

“Ooooh! Ahhh!” Blake moaned out as one of her hands held a wet washcloth and the other held a dirty dish. Even though her tightest hole was being penetrated by her mother, the shaking Blake still managed to clean the dishes rather effectively. Kali was impressed with how well her daughter was taking the hard dicking, especially with her ramming her hips forward every minute just to feel the way Blake’s tight ass clamped down on her cock.

“Remember, Blakey, don’t let a single glass break” Kali purred as she gave another hard thrust, one that bulged out the loli’s stomach and made her lose her grip on the glass she was holding. Before Blake could moan out a response, her mother gave her ass another hard pound, making her drop the glass on the floor. The glass immediately shattered, and Blake gasped out in surprise before looking back at Kali. However, even though she was expecting to see an angry look on her mother’s face, she instead saw a look of deviousness. “Oh no, it looks like you broke a glass again. You know what that means, Blake!”

Lowering her head, Blake had no choice but to take her punishment for dropping the glass. Kali moved her hips ever so slightly before digging her fingers into Blake’s waist and dragging her cock out of her daughter’s ass. She then thrusted her hips forward, sending her cock straight through Blake’s rectum right into her guts, reaming the little loli’s ass with all of her might. The force alone was almost enough to knock the air out of Blake’s lungs, but from months of having this happen to her over and over again, Blake was able to take it. She groaned as her mom plunged her massive cock deeper inside of her, stretching her asshole out to extreme lengths as it was driven as deep inside of her until she was sure it couldn’t go in any further.

Once again, Kali thrusted her hips upward, making Blake gasp. With only the force of her cock in the loli’s ass, Kali was able to lift Blake completely off her feet and into the air. Gasping and moaning as she kicked her feet wildly, the only thing keeping her midair was the behemoth of a cock in her bowels. Her golden eyes were crossing as Kali grabbed Blake’s arms and pulled her down deeper onto her cock. Blake couldn’t believe she was able to hold such a monster in her tightest hole, but she knew that even if she couldn’t, that wouldn’t stop Kali. Her mother was insatiable, and was determined to keep on using her holes until she came. Fortunately for Blake, it seemed like that was coming up.

With her cock deep inside of Blake, Kali felt herself about to cum again. She made sure she was completely hilted inside of Blake’s ass before she let her dam break. Once again, cum erupted from Kali’s cock, pulsing out and into Blake’s insides. At first, the little loli’s stomach bulged out as she tried to contain all the jizz being fired into her, but it wasn’t long before that proved to be futile. When there was no more room left in her stomach to store all the cum, it simply began rising up through her body, searching for the next available exit. Unfortunately for Blake, the only exit point was her moaning mouth. Travelling up her throat, Kali’s seed fired out of Blake’s mouth, shooting into the dish filled sink before her.

Now. not only was Blake having cum explode from out of her mouth, she’d also have to re-clean all the dishes she had previously cleaned that were now covered in spunk. Hopefully she wouldn’t break any more glasses this time around. Her shaking eyes watched as the sink filled up with the cum still shooting from her gaping mouth before the sticky white liquid started pooping out of the sink as well, dripping onto the floor. Kali kept thrusting her hips against Blake’s pillowy ass, making sure to let the loli know she wasn’t done just yet. Blake wasn’t sure how much more she could handle…

–

With the dishes all done for the day, Blake was allowed to spend some time in the living room watching television. Blake loved this time, for she had a chance to get lost in the worlds that were presented to her, and while she enjoyed reading, there was only saw far she could go with written words. She would much rather watch characters on a screen than read about them. She had gotten changed into her normal day clothes (a purple shirt and black skirt) and was just sitting down on the couch, losing herself in the fantasy world presented before her. However, she was so caught up in the show she was watching, that she didn’t even notice her mom entering the room, Kali approaching her and taking the seat next to her daughter on the couch.

She watched Blake for a moment before clearing her throat, gaining Blake’s attention. When she had Blake looking at her, she looked back, eyeing Blake’s cute little skirt. “Oh Blake, don’t you want to sit in the best spot? It’s already all warmed up for you” Kali persuaded, motioning to her lap. Blake smiled happy, completely oblivious to the large tent her mother was pitching before rising to her feet.

“Of course!”

She walked over to Kali and sat on her lap, the tip of Kali’s cock slightly pressing up against the entrance to her pussy. Kali loved the way Blake squirmed as she practically sat atop her dick, and decided she would help her daughter out by putting her cock away. Away as in inside of Blake, that is. While Blake was so caught up in the TV show before her, she barely noticed her mother grabbing her and raising her up ever so slightly. Kali did this until Blake was hovering directly over her erect cock, the hungry pillar just waiting to drive itself up Blake’s snatch. Not wanting to waste any time, Kali brought Blake downwards, slamming her down on her cock and gaining a high pitched scream from the loli her cock was lodged in. but despite this, Kali still had a smile on her face as she moved her cock around, stretching out Blake’s little love tunnel.

Because of Blake’s cute little panties being in the way, Kali fucked the cloth right up into Blake’s pussy as well, giving her a makeshift condom in the process as she pounded into Blake’s snatch. With her cock buried in Blake’s cunt, Kali began bouncing her daughter up and down on her cock, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the living room. Kali pounded into the kitty’s kitty holding nothing back. Every thrust she made felt like a little piece of heaven, and the pleasure she gained from it was otherworldly. She swore that nothing felt better than fucking Blake, and right now, her theory was only being proven correct. She could pound the little piece of fuck meat for hours upon hours, but even Kali had responsibilities she had to attend to. So, even though it pained her to do so, Kali picked up the pace at which she bounced Blake, using all her speed and strength before she finally came inside of Blake’s pussy, filling her up with her spunk.

Blake was a moaning mess from the quick power fuck as Kali lifted her up off her cock and setting her back down on the couch. With a smile, Kali gave Blake a wave before walking out of the living room, leaving her daughter with cum still leaking out of her thoroughly used cunt. Soon enough, Kali would break into Blake’s womb and flood her baby chamber with her spunk, but that was a challenge for another day. And poor Blake just wanted to watch some TV…

–

After an hour of television, Blake was tasked with doing the laundry. With all the cum her clothes are normally covered in because of her sultry mother, this was the task Blake was the most adept at. Plus, it did just boil down to putting clothes into a machine and pressing start on it, but still, she was proud of herself. She was in the middle of starting a new load when her mother approached her from behind. Blake didn’t notice, but her mother had also planned on starting a new load, but one that did not pertain to laundry. She eyed Blake’s ass and wondered if she should fuck that tight hole loose once and for all, but quickly decided against it. It’d be no fun that way after all. While she was thinking, her ears perked up at the sound of Blake humming a tune to herself, and that was when inspiration hit!

Grabbing Blake from behind and turning her around, Kali’s eyes honed in on her daughter’s pretty little mouth. Blake looked back at her mom with confusion before being forced to her knees. Kali grabbed her chin and forced her to look up before prying her mouth open. After instructing Blake to keep it wide open, Kali lifted up her dress and withdrew her massive member, pointing it at the new entry point. Blake was confused, not being able to put two and two together to realize her throat was about to be home to that horse sized cock. But, she’d understand it all real soon. With a single thrust of her hips, Kali had her gargantuan cock going straight into Blake’s mouth and beginning to force its way down her petite sized throat.

Blake immediately began to choke on the fat cock in her throat, Kali’s thrusts not making anything better. Slurping, choking, and moaning was all that was heard, but that certainly did not deter Kali Belladonna. For she was someone who once she started something, would not give up until she got the results she wanted. And right now, the results she wanted was to shove this loli’s throat full with cock until she came straight into Blake’s stomach. And to her, that wasn’t too much to ask, Blake was her daughter after all. So, Kali continued ramming her hips forward, watching as Blake’s throat bulged and highlighted just how much her cock was stretching out her poor throat. However, again, Kali was not deterred, but only encouraged to keep on going.

To Blake’s credit, she was taking it all surprisingly well considering oral was probably her biggest weakness. But there she was, swallowing the cock and barely letting a single tear leave her eye. Though oxygen was becoming scarce, she didn’t show it for how well she was handling getting her throat fucked senseless. The girl was a real natural, and this was something Kali was sure to make note of. Perhaps she’d have to reward Blake later. But she could work that out later, for right now, she still hadn’t gone all the way down Blake’s throat. She still had a little bit more to go, and seeing how close she was made Kali grow impatient. She began bucking her hips forward in a wild manner, thrusting again and again until she finally crammed every last inch of girl meat inside of Blake’s throat.

“Remember, Blakey, I’m doing this for your benefit!” Kali explained as she finally went balls deep inside of Blake’s mouth, watching as the little loli started choking on her fat dick. “Just make sure that you remember how to properly clean cum off of your clothes, and maybe this won’t happen next time.” Kali bit down her lip to try and suppress a moan as she bursted down Blake’s throat, shooting her load right into Blake’s stomach once again. And again, Blake’s stomach began rounding out as it was filled to the brim with cum.

The taste of her mother’s cum was becoming burned into her taste buds as she was forced to swallow down the absurd amounts of spunk that was being shot down her throat. However, Blake knew that if she spilled a drop then she would be in this exact same situation tomorrow. So the girl decided to stomach it (literally) and try her best to take it all. Even though the warm, salty, sticky goo was battering the back of her throat, she still managed to hold it all in this time. It seemed like she really was improving when it came to holding a lot of spunk inside of her (a skill the daughter of Kali Belladonna would definitely need to have). And Kali was taking note of this too, and was looking forward to testing just how far Blake was coming.

–

One of the final chores Blake was tasked with for the day was dusting the enormous mansion they called their home. Dusting the entire house was not an easy task, and was saved for last because it was the job that took the longest. Grabbing her hand dandy feather duster, Blake took the rounds, dusting off shelves, counters, and window seals. However, while Blake worked herself to the bone dusting down the household, Kali secretly stalked her daughter, observing her ever so slightly. From what she had seen, things were looking rather fine, Blake wasn’t knocking anything over or sweeping any dust onto the floor. But still, Kali wasn’t sure Blake’s streak would continue for much longer, which is why she watched her loli of a daughter with such intensity.

And just when Kali thought she wouldn’t be spying anything interesting, she spotted something wrong with the way that Blake handled the duster. Kali didn’t know what, but there was something about Blake’s wrist movements that just looked… wrong. She couldn’t put her finger on it, though. However, Kali realized that she didn’t need a reason at all, all she needed to do was approach Blake and make a demand from her daughter. And she knew that Blake knew that she couldn’t deny a request from her mother. So, Kali sashayed her way from her hiding place over to Blake, her massive dong swinging underneath her dress.

Blake’s ears perked up when she heard the footsteps of her mother approaching and quickly turned around, a small gasp escaping the loli’s throat. “Oh, hey mom, is something wrong?” Blake asked, her amber eyes locking on Kali and trying to avoid staring at the horse-like dick beginning to rise in the front of her mother’s dress.

“Well, Blake, I couldn’t help but notice that your dusting technique is all wrong!” Kali pointed out, holding her arms behind her back as she smiled deviously. “It seems like I need to teach you how to handle the duster properly. So why don’t you just put that thing down and I’ll give you something better to use.”

Blake put down the feather duster and walked over to Kali, dropping to her knees instinctively as Kali hiked up her dress. Doing so immediately revealed Kali’s cock, the giant fuckstick flopping out from behind the barrier that was the dress and plopping down, hitting Blake square in the face. Trying her best to block out the musk of her own mother’s cock and balls, Blake squeezed her eyes shut as Kali reached down and grabbed Blake’s hands, bringing them up to her cock. She then wrapped her daughter’s hands around her massive cock, realizing that Blake would need both of her hands for this operation.

“Now make sure you hold on and start working those wrists” Kali instructed, moving Blake’s hands back and forth on her large cock before letting go and letting Blake start jerking her off on her own. “There you go, honey. Now keep on doing that, over and over until you get your reward.”

Biting down on her lip, Blake worked her hands back and forth as she jerked off her mother. The way she moved her wrists to pump that massive cock was amazing, evident by how Kali was bucking her hips forward as she threw her head back in complete orgasmic pleasure. Even though she had been fucking and cumming throughout most of the day, she still had gallons of cum left in her that she was ready to shoot out. She was truly impressed with how wonderful Blake was at jerking off a cock, and was actually starting to think that she was actually learning from all of her past encounters.

“Oh Blake! You’re doing wonderful! Don’t stop now! Please, don’t stop! Keep on going!” Kali begged as she felt her dam getting closer and closer to breaking free. “Faster!”

Blake did as she was told, picking up the speed at which she jerked her mother off. She realized that Kali would be cumming soon, and in preparation for this, opened her mouth as wide as she could. However, even preparing for this, she still wasn’t ready for the amount of nut goo Kai was capable of shooting out. It sprayed out from the tip of that behemoth of a cock, completely coating her face in the sticky, white spunk. To be fair, she did catch some of the cum in her mouth, greedily swallowing the ropes of nut down her throat with a satisfying smile on her face.

Kali moaned out as loud as she could, spewing her seed all over her little loli of a daughter’s face. The force of the cum shooting out of Kali’s cock was enough to make Blake’s head jerk back, but once she started catching most of the cum in her mouth, began to steady herself out. Kali continued cumming for a good five minutes before it finally stopped, Kali’s cock slowly going limp as Blake began licking the cum she didn’t catch in her mouth off of her face. Meanwhile, Kali let her dress fall back down over her dick, sighing contently as she looked down with pride at her daughter.

“Great job as always, sweetie. I say, you really are improving.”

–

Finally, the night had fallen and the shattered moon shined down on the island of Menagerie. Blake had just finished brushing her teeth and was changing into her pajamas. However, she knew that her day wasn’t over just yet. Just as she removed her pants to begin changing into her pajama bottoms, she heard the door to her room open. Ears perking up, she turned to see a naked Kali standing before her, her cock back to its normal, humongous size. Kali eyed her daughter before motioning to the bed with her head. Blake did as she was told and walked over to her bed, climbing in still pantsless.

Smiling, Kali walked over to Blake and began tucking the girl in. However, before she finished completely, she made sure to take Blake’s legs and lift them up above the girl’s head, giving Kali access to her two wonderful holes. Kali already knew which hole she wanted to ravage, but still paused as if to think about which one to choose. Blake looked on before watching as Kali began lining up her giant cock with her own vulnerable pussy. Blake just needed to take this last fucking of the day and she’d be allowed to the rest.

However, said feat was easier said than done as Kali made the first thrust into Blake’s pussy. Blake squealed slightly as her walls were spread around that fat fucking cock spearing into her love tunnel. Grinning, Kali thrusted in more and more, feeling the tightness of the hole as Blake’s walls clamped down on her cock. Once she got a good portion of her fuckstick inside of Blake, she began to pick up the pace and start thrusting deeper in. The pace she set was punishing, pounding against Blake’s insides with all the force in her body, desperate to break into her daughter’s baby factory.

Blake too was slowly becoming a moaning mess, beginning to submit to her mother and take the vicious pounding. Sure, this wasn’t any different from any other night, but tonight she felt like holding back a whole lot less. She resisted a lot less, and because of this, it wasn’t long before she felt Kali ram her way right past her cervix and straight into her womb. Blake was loving the feeling of her folds being split apart by her mother’s massive girth, and was throwing her hips forward to help skewer herself further on the large piece of girl meat being rammed into her.

Now that she had gained access inside of Blake’s baby chamber, Kali was all ready to let loose. A few more thrusts should do the trick, she thought, continuously cramming as much as her dick inside of Blake’s tight pussy as she could. Wet flesh slapped against flesh as Kali thrusted in without reason, utilizing all her strength. It didn’t take too much time for Kali to get ready to cum, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth at just the thought of filling Blake’s womb with her cum. And now, the older cat Faunus didn’t have to just to imagine, she was about to live out her little fantasy.

Kali didn’t want to think about the consequences, all she wanted to do was complete the insatiable urge she had to nut in this little loli bitch and breed her. She felt her balls churning and getting ready to shoot their load inside this incredibly tight cunt. Kali had held back before, on previous days when she had this exact opportunity, but she couldn’t take it anymore. Something inside her snapped, and she immediately knew what she had to do.

Grabbing Blake’s legs and ramming the rest of her cock inside Blake’s pussy, Kali screamed out in ecstasy as she unleashed a tsunami of cum inside of her daughter’s womb. The white liquid pooled inside of Blake, immediately drowning her eggs in the fertile spunk. Blake’s eyes crossed in pleasure as she let out a high pitched moan at the feeling of being completely filled up. Her womb was completely submerged in her mother’s cum, bloating at her stomach as the salty cum started spilling out of her pussy. Kali continued thrusting forward, making sure that every single drop made its way inside her daughter, not stopping for a single moment.

As Blake started mumbling and muttering, her mind completely scrambled as she was practically impregnated, Kali began dragging her flaccid cock out of her daughter’s snatch. Kali rubbed some of the leftover cum on Blake’s cheek as she hummed happily to herself. She patted Blake’s bloated, cum filled belly and snickered happily. Turning on her heel, Kali began walking over to the door, her large cock swinging freely as she did so.

“Hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did, Blake” Kali said with a smile. “I’m really looking forward to tomorrow!”

Blake couldn’t form any form of coherent speech, and simply just let out another moan. Truly the life of Blake Belladonna was one that required her body a lot, and now she was beginning to feel the true ramifications of that truth. However, after being thoroughly fucked into her bed, something different overcame Blake, something she didn’t feel before. She had genuinely enjoyed it, that giant pillar of girl meat utterly stretched her holes out like it was nothing, and now she didn’t want it any other way. Now all she needed to do was make sure that her body could handle something like that on a daily basis.

But, even if her body couldn’t handle, she doubted that it would stop Kali from continuing to use her body. But then again, Blake wanted that to happen, and couldn’t shake the thought of that happening. She loved the idea, and if that could happen to her everyday, then she could definitely get used to it. I mean, who could blame her?


End file.
